Transceivers may include mixers, filters and amplifiers between a low-noise amplifier and an analog-to-digital converter, and between a digital-to-analog converter and a power amplifier. In this respect, the transceivers perform frequency conversion and filtering operations in the analog domain and conversions to/from the digital domain at baseband frequencies.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.
In one or more implementations, not all of the depicted components in each figure may be required, and one or more implementations may include additional components not shown in a figure. Variations in the arrangement and type of the components may be made without departing from the scope of the subject disclosure. Additional components, different components, or fewer components may be utilized within the scope of the subject disclosure.